runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Un-Banning:User King Aereas
Alright guys, I'd like to ask that King Aereas be unbanned on the following grounds *He knows what he is doing. *I will most likely not be available soon. *He wouldn't be banned if it happened now a days due to policy change and removal of flaming users. *Despite AoS Wannabe's attempts the AoS page is still largely out of date. *Both parties in the matter were inflamed and making ill judged decisions. *If his ban fits the policy someone show me how? Discussion Anyways Support 04:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :*There are reasons he was banned indefinably, I am adamant on few things but this is one of them. I am sorry but this will not be happening. 05:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) *I am unfamiliar to the predicament that occurred with this user - I therefore think it would be unwise for me to vote on such a discussion. While not being biased, this is what I believe: ::Because the policy has changed, the user may have been mistreated and should be given another chance according to our current policies. From looking at the block logs and our current deletion policy, for the user to have been given a ban, they must have done multiple (more then three) serious offences (abusive behaviour) after being blocked multiple times. It does say in the policy that a ban can be given after a verbal assault and a block of over a week, and the user was warned multiple times. So, unless the user has not done the above, I don't believe the user should be un-banned. 07:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::*Thank you for your tolerance on the subject MinigameGod. Ban evasion, verbal abuse, threatening the Wiki, disrupting tranquility, numerous violations of Wiki policy, abuse from a position of power, failure to comply after several warnings (as you stated), and several histories of blocks are in the history for this user. In my opinion, and that of several previous Wiki community members (and admins), the ban is necessary and should not be changed. 07:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Comment-''' Why is this topic even being raised? It's been established that he doesn't care for this Wiki anymore, why are you trying to re-instigate old arguments with this forum? 13:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I am not trying to reinstate an old argument. However I would like someone else here that is a good guy to atleast edit his page and get a second chance. Quite frankly he was banned for the same reason that many other users have been. He was ticked off by red dog31 & solidier may have made attempts to stop this, but Zerouh protected red appologizing. This inturn infuriated king & that is why he proceded with his actions. I know FAAAARRRR to well how much of a... butt red can be. I honestly don't think their would be any problem unbannin him. As well as the fact I've talked with Soldier multiple times and he said mabye I was right and admitted it could have been delt with in other ways. As such since the person that gave the ban is no longer completly sure it dhould have lasted so long & the fact that King helped me and Stone run annother wiki when we were all banned without incident. Do I decide to say that this indefinte ban is undiniably messed up. Not to mention rhe Mupltiple accounts thing... What the crap was he suppost to do Zerouh? Wait off an indefinte ban. Soldier even KNEW about his second account and took no actions against the account. The other reason king got inflammed is the same reason people are getting mad at Zerouh right now. He's bypasssing the community on decisions. Infact I dare you, look back and see kings origonal post at soldier before has was battered my insults and flame from red dog. ZEROUH JUST BECAUSE KING TARGETED YOU DON'T THINK IT WASN'T WITH GOOD REASON! I REMBER ALL TO WELL UR RFA THAT NO ONE KNEW ABOUT... You've been better than I thought so far but don't screw up right before retiring. 16:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :*Excel, '''STOP. Wannabe, MinigameGod, other members of the community, and myself have already stated this is not acceptable. Do not continue to insult me or attempt to cause any "schisms" here. I'm not intending to "screw up before retiring", my suggestion thus far was designed to assist the community and I have made my statement clear on that. Dragging me into this argument does not make practical sense either, this is not about me. He was given several chances, he abused his power here, and harassed the community here numerous times. Now, I am asking you to stop before things get out of hand. 16:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Zerouh. He harassed you red and soldier You for protecting red, Soldier for taking controll of everything and red for ticking myself and him off. Let me clearly point this out. *Ban evasion - Yes this happened due to being indefently banned after a much heated and inflamed argument *verbal abuse - If I do recall correctly even soldier was cussing durring all od this and he is/was one of the best Crats we ever had. *threatening the Wiki - What did he do roll himself back? *disrupting tranquility - Erm Zerouh... I'm sorry but think about it that was your old pal red dog. Back then all of our me/king's first attempts were very very polite and cival untill red would tick us off... Which is why I say this never would happen now... Do you see me cussing you out and calling you an idiot? Not really and I'm sorry but that sure sounded like you were B'Crating annother random account.Not to mention you completly bypassed the option of B'Crating mini... Probably the best canidate out there... For what reason IDK... (This is just a comparrison) Hopefully you can take a look at it from this side of things. 16:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) And Zerouh I'm not asking for you to tell me to shut up. I'm asking for your opinion on the matter and that's all you can give. If you have nothing better to say then just leave. I am presenting what happened so that others can get a more valid perspective than I love him you hate him. And Zerouh, wake up and smell the roses your the only one that is even remotely agervated. Mini is just thinking AoS is confused & I've yet to see anything from stone. I'm trying to figure out whats right and whats not. Last time I was told to do it in a forum instead of a poll well now you got ur forum. Lets figure this out. 16:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :*It does not matter if there are minor excuses for any one of his violations, you can't just pick and choose when someone has done something wrong. Red was punished accordingly and might I remind you, this is not a thread about me. I have made my opinion clear, this is not a solution. He has done too many things, caused too much. If anything, we should put this energy into getting new, effective members, not bringing back old ones we know do not work after multiple tries. Ban evasion, abuse of power, verbal abuse, threatening the Wiki, and disrupting tranquility cannot be simply given excuses. Especially ban evasion and abuse of power. Once again, THIS IS NOT ABOUT ME so do not bring me into it as an argument for him. I believe I have made my opinion apparent, once again, that this is and will probably never be a good idea. 17:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :*Your right it's not about you so leave this forum alone step away from your computer get some air or something before you do something stupid. 17:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :*Please calm down. I was making my point and it should not be construed or unheard. 17:25, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :*Zerouh you were heard in your first post. Your just flaming now... We all understand this isn't about you. And on the point of making points you seem to fail to consider that red was punished months after the events... And for different events. 17:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :*Excel please, bring it down. I am clearly not flaming and I don't think you are trying to push anything, you are just giving an opinion. I think we are both just a tad bit worked up and it is best we both calm down. We shouldn't bring other members of the Wiki into this either, the subject of this is one person. 17:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :*Mabye just a bit, but this subject needs formal and professional settling. I can't give it that if you keep telling me to shut up and take it down. I'm presenting my side of things and you have presented yours. We both have our votes it's Minigame and Wannabe's decision now. 17:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :**If you guys were on my Dungeoneering team, I would have quit on the emote room and ****ed you both over. Use CTR+C and CTRL+V to copy and paste old talk pages. Have fun, 18:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :**Wait wha o.o? 18:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) No support on this as we tried this in the past with a few users.....it didn't turn out... 22:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) *Who!?!??! I don't recall anything like this... Ever? 22:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :*Excel, I don't want to be the bad guy, but forgetting the past and looking into the future, with the amount of warnings and blocks that this user has received, the wiki might be in jeopardy if the community allows the user to become un-banned. Through the current policies, he should be banned and community consensus disallows this action even occurring. I think this forum is very well closed and I don't believe that it in your interests to argue the point. From what I have read and seen, this discussion shouldn't of needed to happen, and it isn't in the interests of the wiki to allow this user back. From what I've seen, your only argument in that he'll edit the AoS page more often and keep it up to date, which in my opinion doesn't outweigh multiple blocks and warnings. Please keep in mind to be diplomatic and professional and not to blame parties. Thanks all, 06:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright just thought King/Red Revolt's edits could help especialy if both me and Zerouh have to leave. 07:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I believe this wiki will soon become obsolete, especially with the new updates and RuneScape having their own database of clans. For this reason, I don't believe many people look at the wiki so the risk of vandalism and abuse has greatly decreased. I check this wiki pretty much every afternoon and scan all the recent edits for vandalism, and I know that AoS and a few others do the same on a regular basis. So I wouldn't be too worried about the need for help in keeping the wiki clean now or in the future if you or Zerouh leave. In this case, I believe I can close this discussion, as there has been a community consensus that bringing the user-in-question back is an unneeded change, at the present time and situation. Thanks, 08:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC)